Question: Find the sum of all real solutions to the equation \[\sqrt{x} + \sqrt{\frac{4}{x}} + \sqrt{x + \frac{4}{x}} = 6.\]
Solution: We want to square the equation in order to eliminate the radicals. To do so, we first move the $\sqrt{x+\frac4x}$ term to the right-hand side, giving \[\sqrt{x} + \sqrt{\frac{4}{x}} = 6 - \sqrt{x+\frac{4}{x}}.\]Now we see that squaring will produce lots of common terms on the left-hand and right-hand sides, which cancel: \[\begin{aligned}  \\ \left(\sqrt{x} + \sqrt{\frac{4}{x}}\right)^2 &= \left(6 - \sqrt{x+\frac{4}{x}}\right)^2 \\ x + 4 + \frac 4x &= 36 - 12 \sqrt{x + \frac{4}{x}} + \left(x + \frac{4}{x}\right) \end{aligned}\]which simplifies to $3\sqrt{x+\frac{4}{x}} = 8.$ Squaring both sides, multiplying, and rearranging gives the quadratic \[9x^2 - 64x + 36 = 0.\]By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots of this quadratic is $\boxed{\frac{64}{9}}.$

To be complete, we must check that both of these roots satisfy the original equation. There are two steps in our above solution which could potentially not be reversible: squaring the equation \[\sqrt x + \sqrt{\frac 4x} = 6 - \sqrt{x+\frac 4x},\]and squaring the equation \[3\sqrt{x+\frac 4x} = 8.\]To check that these steps are reversible, we need to make sure that both sides of the equations in both steps are nonnegative whenever $x$ is a root of $9x^2-64x+36=0.$ This quadratic is equivalent to $x+\frac4x=\frac{64}{9},$ so $6-\sqrt{x+\frac4x}=6-\sqrt{\frac{64}{9}}=\frac{10}{3},$ which is positive, and $3\sqrt{x+\frac{4}{x}} = 3\sqrt{\frac{64}{9}} = 8,$ which is also positive. Therefore, all our steps were reversible, so both roots of the quadratic satisfy the original equation as well.